


Kenka (Fight)

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: What Were the Mugiwara Thinking? [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I admit that I love to write drabbles, M/M, Swordfighting, challenge, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the stupidest thing he had ever seen.  Ever.</p><p>Edit: I decided to add this to the "What were the Mugiwara thinking?" series. >:P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenka (Fight)

_I will...I will never...LOSE AGAIN! Until I defeat him, and become the greatest swordsman, I'll never be defeated again!_

 

 

Sure it was stupid. _Really_ fucking stupid. 

 

Maybe the stupidest thing ever.

 

Roronoa Zoro picking a fight with the world's greatest swordsman. What. The. _FUCK?!?_

 

Sanji also thought it was one of the bravest things he had ever seen.

 

From that point on, he paid special attention to the green-haired swordsman, albeit on the sly most of the time.

 

But when they fought, even though his mouth was on autopilot, Sanji's heart swelled with the idea that Zoro saw only him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I found this definition online. The typos were there when I found it.
> 
> ケンカ kenka is used for fighting between people, including oral fighting(arguement).
> 
> https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20130720132335AAyEOyp


End file.
